Last Words from the Dead
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: Just a short story I made for in memory of my cat friends. It's an old story, but I couldn't/still can't bare to read it. It's not a Lilo and Stitch stuff. Just something I should've done a long time ago in some form or another. You don't have to read it.


Last Words from the Dead

ElectricCircuslover: This is nothing to do with Lilo and Stitch or anything like that. I wanted to do this two year ago, but I couldn't do it because of my stepdad, and I can't even see a cat without hurting deeply inside. I remember the pain in their voices and I couldn't do anything. They were my only friends. They were like my babies. Anyway, you can read it or not. I just feel that I should've done this last year when I moved out in memory of my fallen cat friends.

I was going to write the others, but I couldn't bare to write more of my painful memories.

"I can't believe it. I'm gone, just gone. Who would've thought of that? That intense pain and agony is gone. Though, the only pain I have is my heart, seeing that my friends are crying over my old lifeless self.

I remember the days of my kittenhood. The world was so big and I was so small. I met some weird looking creatures, which I later found out in my life that they were humans, the so-called dominated species on the map of the animal kingdom. Well, it didn't matter to me, really. They really liked me, and I liked the treatment that was given to me.

When my reflexes improved enough, I was able to wonder around the house and explore, learning more of my surroundings. When I found something shiny or interesting, I swiped it and hid it in my 'stash,' and if my pile of treasures became larger that I wanted it to be, I looked for another place to stash my treasures. Of course, one of my 'stashes' were found by my care takers. It was funny, really. I didn't get punished at all. Instead, my family laughed and called me a Clepto, for Kleptomaniac.

Over the months, I've grown and grown, as well my infamous ability to steal things without even remotely caught in the act. Though, my ability was good, I was still caught here and there. Unfortunately, there was something else that grew: My…Uh, Maturity, and we'll leave it at that. Powder, Bashful, Frog, and I were the first to go upstairs, then my last two brothers, Rex and Chunk, were last to go. That upstairs was just as large as the down stairs and the places to run around, made us feel like we were little again.

Other than the new running space, and our younger care takers that took residence upstairs, there was another cat that lived upstairs.

She was old, very old. I don't why she was called, Angel, because to tell you the truth, she scared the hell out of us. Angel was a mean old cat. It seems though her black fur matched her heart. If her attitude didn't scare you, it would be her claws that would give you a chill up your spine. Even my care taker's were afraid of those claws. The only person she seems to like was the oldest child of my care takers, the one who really like this show about this little brownish girl and this blue creature with a funny accent. Heck, he even wrote about them, which I just urinated on the papers he was writings, just to tell him to grow up, but it didn't work. Anyways, I'm glad he's writing now, only because of the life he had. He cried almost every night, and Chunk would kinda be his crying pillows. Anyway, Angel, was really old and grumpy. Her skin was scabby and hair would fall out. She seemed miserable and unhappy, as if something important was taken away from her. I suppose she was a mother at one time and lost her kittens and misses them. However, that's just my opinion. I don't know why she's sad and grumpy all the time, but I wish there was something I could do. Other than my brothers and I trying to play with her, which just gave us nasty scars from her 'talons.' She ran away several months later. Supposedly she lives next door, but I still don't see her. I wish her luck.

Once Angel ran away, things were more playful upstairs. No scratches, hissing, growling, and dirty looks. After many months of living upstairs, we knew everything there was to know. We all loved it up there and began hating the downstairs, only because of dominating male caretaker that lived downstairs. He was a mean stepdad to the children that lived upstairs. He was also mean to us, cats. Since his attitude towards every little living was quite nasty, we did what was needed to do to keep our furry butts upstairs. I must admit, I loved my sisters and our mother to death, but I still fought to stay upstairs, along with my brothers. It was quiet up there. Powder grew very timid and shy, Chunk was the proclaimed 'do-gooder cat' or the 'best cat that lived upstairs,' Bashful turned out to be a big jerk, he may look intimidating, but his voice sounded like a small kitten, Frog was jumpy and very playful, Rex still was clumsy, dimwitted, goofy, and a attention hog. As for me, I still stole things and created stashes, but I was friendly and timid, not as timid as Powder. Other that, life was same-old, same-old.

Everything started going down the drain. I began hurting inside, my body began weakening, diet was 'off,' and I could barely keep my head up, I was even drowning in my own drinking water. My care takers tried helping me, but natural instincts took over so I ended up rejecting the medicine. It was a miserable time for me, I couldn't even walk properly. I made Rex look like the most coordinated cat in the house, and he can't even jump from the bed to the dresser without hitting face first into the dresser. I tried calling for help but the humans couldn't understand me. I didn't blame them at all. They tried their hardest to help me. One day, I was cradled to a teenage girl, the one who loved me as if I was her baby. I looked up at her teary face and said 'I'm sorry,' and everything went black.

So, here I am, looking down at all the sad face. I must say, I didn't think they loved me so much. After remembering everything about my past, I am glad to have lived in a place that offered so much love to me. I want to wish all my friends and family good-bye and to say that I love you all. I can finally live a pain-free afterlife and I'll keep you all in my heart. I won't forget you. Good bye!

In Memory

Of

Clepto

Powder

Princes (unknown year)

Frog

And Others that continue to leave us

August 10, 2007 – October 6, 2008


End file.
